Challenge Approaching
"If it's a challenge she wants, it's a challenge she gets!" - Lachlan 'Challenge Approaching '''is the twelfth episode and final episode of Season 2. The first part was uploaded on December 31, 2018. Plot Part 1 It had been a long summer on the railroad. Summer was winding down to make way for autumn. The engines were pleased that they could finally get some downtime. One day, Lachlan was waiting in the yard for Carlos to finish assembling his train. As Carlos couples the few cars, he nearly forgets the caboose! So he rushes out, finds one, and returns to couple it to the end of the train. After that, Lachlan departs the yard bound for Karrah. When Lachlan arrives, he was confronted by John. The two get into a heated argument. Meanwhile at Fredrick, Shawn and Joshua were discussing about Mr. Williams getting new engines for his railroad. Just then, Joe and Arthur arrive with the Highland Flyer and explain about a situation they had on their trip. Joe and Arthur then depart the station, with Shawn and Joshua doing the same. Lachlan was running light back to Harrison. But at Halley, he was sidetracked. A big Challenger locomotive came rushing by with a heavy freight train! Lachlan is surprised and wonders who the big locomotive is. Part 2 Lexi is happy to see her old Challenger friend, whose name is Denise, as she hasn't seen her in ages. Steve tells Denise that she would be perfect for handling heavy freight trains, something Lachlan can't do. Denise is curious who Lachlan was until she remembered passing him at Halley. All of a sudden, Lachlan arrives and is shocked to see how Mr. Williams was able to afford her. He then leaves to get ready for his next train. Later, Denise was chatting with Eric and Hal at the roundhouse. Just then, the yardmaster ran over to the engines and told them that Lachlan ran out of fuel on the mainline. Denise volunteers to help and races straight away. It didn't take long for her to find Lachlan's train. After coupling to the front, she set off. After arriving in Fredrick yard, Lachlan is taken off the train to be refueled and continue on later. George and Bert pull up next to Lachlan and question what happened, and Lachlan tells them about Denise. After Lachlan is refueled, he tells George to meet him, Jerry, and Mike at Marshall roundhouse after he was returned from his journey. Part 3 Lachlan arrives at Marshall roundhouse where he meets Mike, Jerry, George, and Bert. He tells them about Mr. Williams buying Denise, which makes Mike fuming. Jerry reminds Lachlan that he should've fueled before he began his journey. When Lachlan replied, he was rudely interrupted by Bert's loud snoring. Lachlan soon has the group give him ideas to get back at Denise, but they ran out of ideas after 30 minutes. After hearing Bert's idea, Lachlan was impressed. The next day, Lachlan pulls up next to Carlos and tells him that Denise was having problems getting her fired started and asks if he could take her train. Carlos was unsure about this but ends up having Lachlan take her train. After the long train was put together, Lachlan was waiting in the yard for departure. Lachlan's engineer was not sure about this, but Lachlan assures him that he knows what he's doing. Lachlan slowly pulls the long freight train out of the yard. Little does anyone know that he left something important behind. Lachlan eventually makes it to Nico Hill, the steepest grade on the line. Lachlan struggles but manages to make it to the top. But when he got to the other side, the force of the freight cars began pushing Lachlan down the hill making him go faster. After nearly avoiding a crash with a UP local at an intersection, Lachlan jumps the track at a curve and derails. Lachlan wakes up, just to see Kyle with the breakdown crane. Denise also arrives taking a caboose with her. Mr. Williams walks in front of Lachlan and scolds him for his action. He then asks Denise to take over his train, which she politely does. After she got the train in place, she highballed passed the wreck site. The next day, the engines were gathered at the roundhouse by Mr. Williams for a surprise. Just then, two new steam locomotives approached the roundhouse. Mr. Williams climbs down from one of their cabs and introduces Alex, the Santa Fe 2900 Class Northern, and Peter, the Southern Pacific MT-4. The locomotives were excited about their arrival. Characters * Lachlan * Denise * Shawn * Joshua * Carlos * John * Joe * Arthur * Steve * Mr. Reineck * Kaleb * George * Bert * Mike * Jerry * Eric * Alex * Peter * Jake * Marty ''(does not speak) * Hal (does not speak) * Nicholas (does not speak) * Dan (cameo) * James and Julian (cameo) * Andrew (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Neville (stock footage cameo) * Emmet (stock footage cameo) * Big Mac (mentioned) Locations * Jefferson Yard * River Bridge * Blue Sky * Karrah * Fredrick * Halley * Jefferson Roundhouse * Marshall * Harrison Tunnel * Nico Hill * El Dorado * El Dorado Crossing * Stockton (mentioned) Trivia * Australian National Productions, Enterprisingengine93, Liz Productions5784, Cole Husky, At The Crossing Productions, and TrueLightningStriker17 join the voice cast. * This episode marks the first time for a few things: ** First episode not to use text-to-speech voices for the characters. ** First time where Marty and Emmet appear, but do not speak. ** The first episode to feature a Western Pacific locomotive, in this case Arthur. ** The first time a female actress voices a character. ** The first episode to include a post-credits scene. * The intro marks the first time for a few things: ** The first intro to debut the series' logo. ** The first time Kyle appears in an intro. ** The first intro not to feature George crashing into the end of a siding. Instead, he is pulling a string of autoracks through Fredrick. * This episode marks the last time for a few things: ** The last episode of Season 2. ** The last episode to be made using Trainz Simulator 2 for Mac. ** The last episode to feature George as a main character. ** The last episode to be uploaded in the 2010s. * This marks the biggest space of time between two episodes. * On April 1st, 2019, Part 2 was uploaded as an April Fool's Day joke which featured a video loading screen. * George and Bert's freight train is similar to the one they pulled three episodes prior. * A reference to the fifth episode, George Takes A Dive, is made. Goofs * The trailing SD45 on Bert's train has its post-rebuild number. * Lachlan's name is mispronounced many times. * Julian's front coupler is not shown coupled to the end of James' tender. * Green and red arrows and be slightly seen when Denise is turning on the turntable. * Lachlan says, "run on the mainland" instead of "ran out on the mainline" when talking to George about his situation at Fredrick. * Just before Lachlan pulls up next to Carlos, the trees on the mountains disappear. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Trainz 2 Mac episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes split into parts Category:Episodes that feature a crash